(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel including white pixels and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a typical light-receiving type display device as one of display devices which are widely used presently. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel including a plurality of pixels and a backlight unit supplying light to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a liquid crystal layer and a field generating electrode generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer.
The field generating electrode includes a pixel electrode and an opposed electrode. The pixel electrode is connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) to receive a data voltage corresponding to an input image signal. The opposed electrode may receive a common voltage and may be formed over the entire surface of the display panel. The intensity of the electric field generated in the liquid crystal layer is controlled by applying the voltages to the pixel electrode and the opposed electrode to rearrange liquid crystal molecules, and as a result, a desired image may be displayed by controlling an amount of transmitted light.
The liquid crystal display includes two substrates facing each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween, and in this case, the field generating electrodes may be provided on two substrates facing each other, respectively, and the two field generating electrodes may be positioned on one substrate.
For example, the pixel electrode receiving the data voltage in the field generating electrodes and a plurality of thin film transistors are arranged on one of two substrates facing each other, and a plurality of color filters representing basic colors such as red, green, and blue and a light blocking member which may prevent light leakage between the pixels may be formed on the other substrate. Unlike this, at least one of the light blocking member and the color filter may be formed on the same substrate as the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor.
The liquid crystal display includes red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels which may display images of red, green, and blue which are the primary colors, respectively. The red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel form one dot and may implement various color displays by controlling luminance of each pixel. However, since the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel include color filters, an amount of light emitted from the backlight is decreased by passing through the color filters, and as a result, the luminance of the image deteriorates. In order to solve the problem, the liquid crystal display further includes white pixels representing white because color filters are not included, in addition to the pixels representing the basic colors. The white pixel does not include the color filter, and as a result, the luminance of the image may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.